Out for Groceries
by Fuderson21
Summary: You have lost your father on a mission and your family have never smiled ever sins the news want shared with you. One day you go to get groceries and run into a certaint person with black spiky hair and you become instant friends. But then something happens. Who will save you?


"Mom! We're running low on eggs; I'm gonna go get some!" I yell at my sleeping mother. "…" Is all I here from my mother. She was tired from a three-month long mission. She was always gone, trying to support my siblings and me. Dad had died three years ago on a mission and mom has never been the same since.

**~~Flashback~~**

It was a stormy night when I heard a knock at the door. My brother and sister were cuddling with each other trying to stay warm due to the electricity going out.

"(y/n), can you please get answer the door. I think it's your father." Mother said happily from the electricity box.

Dad had gone on an extremely dangerous mission and promised he would return today. I opened the door with a smile on my face, but that smile disappeared as soon as I saw a masked ninja. An Anbu.

"Your not dad. Who are you? Why are you here? Mom!" I yell.

"Yes, (y/n). What is it?" she replied happily, but her shining smile faded as soon as she saw the Anbu at our door. She invited him in and told me and my siblings to go to our rooms. Five minutes later I came out of my room seeing my mother crying and whispering.

"It can't be. Why? I told him not to go. But why?"

The masked man let himself out but before he left he said "I'm sorry for your loss he was an amazing ninja. He's our hero."

I look at my mom she was wearing a pink kimono her lush blonde hair in a tight bun, and tear drops rolling down her face. "Mom?" I ask questionably. I hear nothing from her and she turns towards me tears being held back.

"(y/n), your father's…d-dead." She said quietly.

I stood there in shock. I tried to be strong and hold back the tears but it was like a dam being broken releasing gallons of water. I fell to the floor.

"H-how?" I stuttered trying to hold the tears.

"He was ambushed by sound ninjas on his way back." She replied.

Later that night we told my siblings and we all mourned for months, but since that day she has never smiled and none of us have ever laughed again.

**~~End Flashback~~**

I walked outside into the morning light. I started to head towards the farm just outside my village.

'This would be so much faster if I was a ninja. How come I can't be one everyone even my little sisters and brother have the power to be one.' I thought to myself.

Then I heard a rustle in a nearby bush, but I ignored thinking it was a bunny or a forest creature of some sort. But of course I was wrong. A boy about my age with spiky jet-black hair tackled me.

I fell to the ground with a yelp. "Ughh… you jerk! Just cause you're a ninja doesn't mean you can just go around tackling people!" I yell with anger.

I tried to get up, but the kid landed on me. "Hey! Get off of me!" I yell at the kid.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He replied as he got up and brushed dirt off of him

"Here let me help you up." He said as he stretched his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I looked into his onyx eyes about to say my name but I just couldn't say anything. His eyes were dark, cold, and revengeful but deep there was warmth.

"Hey, you there?" he asked waving his hand in my face.

"Oh, yeah. I'm (y/n)" I sat proudly.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Sasuke Uchia. Sorry for running into you. I was looking for a cat."

"A cat, seriously?"

"Yeah."

I started to smile at his answer then began to giggle.

"Hey, Sasuke! Let's go quit slacking!" A blonde haired kid yelled as he was running towards us.

I looked down and saw I was still holding hands with Sasuke. I started to blush, but then he let go.

"Alright loser I'm coming." He replied to the blonde kid.

He started to take off, but turned my way. "Hey (y/n)."

"Yeah"

"See you soon." He said coolly and ran off.

I stood there blushing and smiling like an idiot.

'He made me laugh. For the first time in years.' I thought.

**-Time Skip-**

It was a sunny day, I was in the meadow, relaxing and enjoying the fresh air. Then I started thinking about him. His spiky jet-black hair, his cold yet warming onyx eyes, and how we held hands.

I found out about him, how his family was killed, what team he's on, and how almost every girl is in love with him. Then I started to daydream about Sasuke and I'm playing at a festival, then he'd take me aside and peck me on the lips and ask me to be his girlfriend. But then everything went black.

When I woke up I was tied up and being dragged by several shinobi.

"Hey, let me go! What do you want from me?!" I yell at them.

"Shut up, you're gonna be a slave for our master." One of them replied.

I gasp scared of all the torturous things that could happen. But the worst thought was no one would be able to save me. So I decided to bluff hoping they'd let me go.

"Hey, I'll make a deal with you if you let me go I won't harm you. But if you don't you'll have to face the wrath of the great (y/n)." I said proudly.

"Try it. You pathetic, weak, girl." They replied harshly.

"Who are you calling 'pathetic'?" a familiar voice asked. They didn't respond and I closed my eyes.

"Too late. Fire Ball Jutsu!" ha screamed.

I opened my eyes and a kunai slashes at me and I squeeze my shut and screamed. When I opened I looked down and the roped were cut off. I looked up and saw…him. The boy with deep onyx eyes, the boy with spiky jet-black hair, and the boy I loved.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" he asked concernly.

"Sa-sa-sasuke!" I yelled as I got up tackled him.

"Hey, this is a change instead of me landing on you it's the opposite." he said with a chuckle and kissed my head.

"Sasuke there's something I have to say. Before you leave again." I started. "Even though I'm not a ninja and you may have a crush among all your fan-"  
>But then he leaned and kissed me.<p>

"I do have a crush. It's you. Every time I go on a mission I think of you. So be mine?" he asked.

"Yes, yes Sasuke!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest is up to you! <strong>  
><strong> AN: I hope y'all enjoyed the fanfic it was supposed to be an on-shot so sorry.  
>Please keep reading. If you want a sequel tell me, I need 5 votes. <strong>


End file.
